<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say You Were Made To Be Mine by marvelislife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514226">Say You Were Made To Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife'>marvelislife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Greatest Showman (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelislife/pseuds/marvelislife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he laid eyes on him, he knew he was his and no one could tell him otherwise. He just has to make sure he knows it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Barnum &amp; Phillip Carlyle, Charity Barnum/P. T. Barnum, Helen Barnum &amp; Phillip Carlyle, P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle, Phillip Carlyle &amp; Original Character(s), Phillip Carlyle/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say You Were Made To Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phineas Taylor Barnum thought of himself as a noble man. He believed that he could do no wrong, but that all changed when he saw him.</p>
<p>He was beautiful. His soft looking dark chestnut hair, perfectly styled with gel. Blazing blue eyes that dully looked around the ballroom. He could tell that he was with the upper class as his suit was tailored just right and had all the upper class ladies surrounding him.</p>
<p>He felt a spark of fire light up in him, letting all of his innocent thoughts flee from his head. As fantasies started building in his head, he felt a tug on his arm, he looked next to him, seeing his wife Charity looking at him with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Who are you staring at?" Charity asked.</p>
<p>"Hm? Oh, who's that man over there?" P.T. asks, motioning towards the man who was drinking his sixth glass of champagne. </p>
<p>"That's Phillip Carlyle. He's a bit of a scandal they say." Charity responds, glancing at the man.</p>
<p>P.T. nods, staring at Phillip as he says something that makes the women around him laugh. He glares a little at the woman who puts her hand on his arm.</p>
<p>"Phineas." Charity nudges him again, causing him to let off a huff of annoyance and turns to her.</p>
<p>She points at their daughter, Caroline, who has a frown marring her features.</p>
<p>"What's wrong with Caroline?" P.T. asks, starting to frown as well.</p>
<p>"Those mean girls were bullying her." Helen informs, as she twirls around her parents. </p>
<p>Helen was mid-spin when she bumped into a figure. She stopped and looked up nervously, and clutched her father’s hand.</p>
<p>"Watch where you are going, you little ingrate!" A brunette spoke.</p>
<p>She had steely green eyes, with long curly brown hair, held up into a styled bun that was held together by a silver clip. She wore a dress that screamed wealth as the collar went to her shoulders and around, long navy blue sleeves where the edges had silver trimming. The dress went down the length of her body, showing her upper curves, then the skirt turned into a white flowery pattern on the blue.</p>
<p>P.T. went to respond when a voice cut him off.</p>
<p>"Tori! Is that you I see?" A rich, sophisticated voice spoke.</p>
<p>It was him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it, I'm trying out something new so please leave comments and kudos! Thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>